The Human Metallic Experiment
by As Darkness Takes Over
Summary: Everyone has secret, small big ones, medium ones. But none carries them larger than mine. I was born and raised as experiment 55-5. I never thought my past would be revealed, but now it's all falling apart all because of the appearance of the autobots and Sector Seven.
1. Off Fainting and Cars

_**Read and Review.**_

I sat in the car with Ron, drumming on the passenger seat, Ron didn't like when I did it on his side. Unlike Sam I was home schooled because of my many disabilities. Every morning, there would be special teachers come to my school to sit down with me to help me with my disabilities and school work so I could get into a special collage or university sometime. Sam came running out with papers flying everywhere in his arms. I looked expectationally at him. Ron had promised him if he got three As and 2 thousand dollars, he would buy him car for 4 thousand dollars. So far Sam had 2 thousand and 2 As. I leaned over Sam's shoulder as he jumped into the car and waved the paper around.

"It's an A!" He shouted.

"Let me see," Ron demanded kindly, "I can't see." Sam held the paper to him, shaking slightly in excitement. "It's an A!" Ron cheered lightly. I patted Sam's back with two fingers and he turned to me. I rubbed his shoulder affectionately.

"Thanks, Eva," Sam said his voice filled with emotions. I smiled at him. We drove off. I had to be at the marshal arts in an hour. I tapped Ron's shoulder, and held up one finger.

"What's she saying, Sam?" Ron inquired not being able to look my way. Sam could read me like an open book and I could read him like an open book.

"She has to be at practice in an hour," he relied after I had gone through my own personal signs. I had tried to learn sign language, but it hadn't worked out, and by the time, Sam had already learned my own signs and he completely understood me whenever I spoke. It hadn't always been like that, there had been many mistakes at first, but we both had learned through it.

"Yeah, I know, you'll get there in time," Ron replied calmly. I nodded and squeezed his shoulder. He knew what that meant. The best part of being a part of the Witwickeys were that they would never judge me, or take away my freedom or restrain me or be jealous of the bond between Sam and I. I really loved them for that, they could act as goofy and strange as they wanted to, but none of that mattered because they genuinely loved me and Sam. Something I hold above everything else in my life.

"I have a little surprise for you," Ron said as we drove up to a porsche car dealer.

"No, no no no, NO! Dad!" Sam shouted excitedly. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Yeah, I'm," Ron laughed, "you're not getting a proshce," I silently laughed in the back seat. Ron drove out of the nice looking car shop and back on the main road.

"I'm not talking to you for the rest of the trip," Sam told us seriously. I gestured with my hands, he looked at me, pretending to ignore me. "I'm not talking to you, betrayer. Did you know?" I shook my head. A searing pain made it up my leg, and I clamped a hand over my mouth and bit down and clawed into Sam's shoulder. He didn't shout out in pain, but held his hand over mine.

"It's all right," Sam soothed. "I'm here, it's all right, just breathe."

"Another one?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Sam answered for me. I released my hand from my bite, my head fell back and a silent scream left my lips. Tears were streaming down my face. Ron looked at the rear view window, sympathy clear in his eyes. I took little notice as I tried to get a grip on the pain. It stopped, the pain slowly ebbing away. I released his shoulder, he didn't even wince. I leaned my head against his.

"It's all right," Sam told me, "I don't mind." He ran through the dashboard and fished out a tissue and gave it to me. I wiped the tears away and threw it away. We pulled up at the parking lot at Bolivia's Used Car Lot. There was a clown in the parking lot with make up that was running and he looked like he was about to have a heat stroke. I got a hundred from my wallet and jumped out of the car and rushed towards the clown. I touched his shoulder and thrust the money towards him. He seemed reluctant to accept the money. I frowned and thrust it closer to him. Sam came up to us, and I started to gesturing. I could afford that little because I was an artist and sold my paintings for a good price. That and I wrote quite a bit and I made a pretty buck selling it on Amazon. Nothing sustainable, of course, but enough to get me through the days and still able to do this every once in a while.

"She wants you to take the money and take the day off," Sam told him. "And get some water."

The man gingerly accepted the money, thanked me and took off towards the small house as fast his clown suit would take him. I thanked Sam and he brushed it off. We walked towards the car shop, an African American stepped out from the house the clown just entered and greeted us.

"Gentlemen, lady," he exclaimed. "Bobby Bolivia like the country expect without the runs," he gave a short nervous laugh. I expect he didn't get a lot of customers. "How can I help you?"

"My son here, looking to buy his first car," Ron said and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"You came to see me?" Bolivia asked, almost touched I would say.

"I had to," Sam replied grumpily.

"That practically makes us family," Bolivia declared. "Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

"Sam," Sam replied sourly.

"Let me talk to you, Sam," Bolivia's said and wrapped his arms around Sam. I took position beside Sam and walked with them. "Your first enchilada of freedom awaits under one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. The driver don't pick the car, the car will pick the driver."

"Hm," Sam commented. I gave him a soundless snort and a sceptically glance. I gestured and Sam translated for me. "She says that's from Harry Potter and... the Sorcerer's stone?" I nodded.

"It's a mystical bond between man and machine," he continued, pretending not have heard him. "Son, I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a liar, especially not in front of my mammy. Hey, mammy!" He shouted to the older woman in pink two houses away. Said older woman sat up and gave him the finger. "Oh, don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch. I tell you man, she's deaf you know?" He gave a short laugh. I gave him a sceptically look, if she was deaf she wouldn't have responded at all. I relied that much to Sam who didn't say anything but nodded slightly in understanding.

I would have whined in dissatisfaction, but I didn't, so I settled for giving him a wry look that Sam returned. My eyes landed on a yellow camaro with black racing stripes and I headed up to it. I walked around it, and sat in it. I fumbled through my purse that I always carried with me over my shoulder and found the less loud horn I carried around. I carried two around; one for emergencies should anything happen, and one for letting Sam know I wanted his attention. I squeezed the trigger and Bolivia jumped up in fright and scowled at me. Sam and Ron turned their attention to me. I waved them over and Sam got up really close.

"This ain't bad," Sam stated walking around the car. He leaned on the panzer on the back of the car. "This one's got racing stripes."

"Yeah, it got racing – yeah, what's this?" Bolivia's seemed to snap out of his daze. "What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!"

A shorter man in blue jumpsuit came out from the garage. "What?!" he shouted.

"What's this? This car! Check it out!"

"I don't know, boss! Never seen it before! That's loco!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!"

Sam sat in and I climbed in to the passenger seat. "Feels good," Sam said. I nodded. I stroked the dashboard and I could swear the car heated up slightly.

"How much?" Ron inquired.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job-"

"Yeah, but the paint's faded," Sam cut in quickly.

"Y-yeah, but it's custom," Bolivia replied, leaning down to look at Sam.

"It's custom faded?" Sam asked confused. I nodded my agreement.

"Well, it's your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand," Bolivia replied. I thought sham. Five grand!" I gestured rudely to him before gesturing sham. Sam relied my message, well the last part of it, anyway.

"No, I'm not paying over four, sorry." Ron replied quickly. My head fell back against the leather seat.

"Kids, come on, get out of the car," Bolivia ordered us hurriedly.

"No, no, no, no no, you said the cars pick their drivers," Sam countered. I nodded my agreement for all the good it would do.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap ass father," Bolivia retorted. I scowled at him and gestured for us to get out. "Now this one here for 4 Gs. is a beaut." Sam got out of the car, the car door on my side wouldn't budge. Sam snapped it close just as I was about to crawl over to get out on his side. The car door on the other door snapped open and I quickly got out. Not daring to go out the opened car door. I leaned against the the door, the pain in my leg starting to ache slightly. Nothing I couldn't deal with. Sam turned to me, I couldn't have hidden my pain very well because he asked me how I was doing. I nodded shortly, letting him know I was doing good for now.

"Greater than men," I heard from the car. There was loud peeping noise, I covered my ears, it became so high pitch that all the windows in the cars around us broke. I stared open gaped at the cars. This just wasn't possible. Bolivia must have thought something in the same thoughts as I did. He turned around and looked in the general direction of Ron.

"Four thousand!" He said desperately. Quickly as he could, he had a contract up and running and Sam signed his full name. Ron handed over the money and Sam and I jumped into the car. What happened in the furthest corner of my mind. We drove off and got back home.

I entered my room. It was barren expect for a bed, a closet, a desk, and my painting stuff spread around. A computer sat on the desk, off. It was always off when I didn't use it. I turned it on and started to write. I loved painting. I really did, but writing was my life. It was my life compared to painting that was my drug. I could live without painting with time, but I couldn't live without writing. The words came pouring out of me like it always did, and I sat there for half an hour when Sam came knocking on my door.

I threw two yellow balls at the door, letting him know he could enter. It was a system I had since I didn't speak I couldn't let them know to enter or not so I threw balls at the door instead. If I didn't answer it meant I was either asleep or out cold, in both cases, did they enter to check on me.

"Hey," he started, "Miles and I are going to the park, want to come?"

I nodded. I saved the progress and turned off the computer. I closed the door on him after gesturing that I would be changing. He nodded as the door clicked shut. I quickly changed into a black bikini and a pair of black jeans short and a bright orange and black top that were tied at my neck. I put on some light cosmetic to hide the scars. No one said anything about them, no one dared to. Last time someone commented on the scars, Sam had given them a trashing. The Witwickeys had of course tried to prey the information out of me along with several therapists, but I would never say how I got those scars. Ever.

I got in the car with Sam, and we took off down the road to Miles' place not far from here. We stopped and I jumped out of the car. Miles came rushing out of the house, 'I call shotgun' on the tip of his tongue. I gestured and Sam translated.

"She calls shotgun," he droned bored. Miles pouted but dutifully went into the back seat. I gave a wide grin.

The drive to the lake was silent, we stopped at the lake near Mikaela and her boyfriend, Trent or something. I got out of the car and Miles crawled out after me. I hung behind with the car, my legs were hurting again. Hopefully it would go over if I leaned against the hood. It sometimes did, sometimes didn't. Hence why I carried around two machine that gave out potent sounds.

Miles climbed a tree and Sam watched. Trent guy came over and Sam got in an argument with it. The pain escalated wrapping in it body. I could feel my head getting dizzy. Clumsily, I fished out the larger noise horns in my bag and pushed the head down. Sam was on me on a second asking if I was all right. I wasn't however, and collapsed on the ground. I was out before I hit the ground.


	2. The Secret Discovered

_**Read and Review.**_

I woke up an engine roaring to life. I sat up straight, confusion clear in my eyes. I looked around. I was inside my room again. It was dark outside, night, my mind supplied for me. How had I gotten here? I passed out at the lake, Sam must've taken me home or something. The engine roared again and I looked out the window. The camaro was roaring with life. I heard footsteps outside the bedroom door, I jumped out of bed, still in my bikini and shorts, and rushed outside, ignoring the slightly painful tingle in my body. Sam was running down the stairs, so the Camaro was being stolen. And we were going to chase it. Why not go call the cops and have them chase the car? Nevertheless I took my bike and followed after Sam. My body might pain me, and it caused me to collapse on more than one occasion, but I had refused to sit still all nine years. I had taken up running around the football court at school after school when no one but Sam and I were there. I had gotten a little fast, but not a lot. But nevertheless Sam and I managed to keep up with the car somehow, seeing it just as it turned corners. We were taken to an old almost abandoned place with train tracks. We got separated when the train came. I continued on, keeping up with the car. I stopped a distance away from the car, but it was useless, it saw me. Before my eyes, it transformed, turning into a giant robot, around five meters tall. I walked over to me and bowed down.

"You are – not – human," it stated through the buzzing of the radio. I stiffened, the pains in my body intensified. I pretended to find humour in it, putting on a fake smile and everything. I shook my head ferociously. He ignored me and stood up and started to shine a light. It flashed around, first, he saw Sam, because I knew I saw him by the crates. He ignored Sam, too, and flashed the light up in the sky. It was very bright, so I couldn't tell properly, but it seemed like a metallic face of some kind with a mask of a sort on it. He turned the flash around and flashed it around, Sam ducked down, but it was too late we had seen him.

The machine turned back into a car and told me to get in none too gently. But that might have something to do with the radio speaking and not him. I crawled in the back seat, and laid down, the pain in my body intensifying. Particular in the back. Jolts went down my back and I didn't know what to do with it. The car robot whined with my pain, not certain what to do for me. He drove through a circular storage house where two dogs were circulating Sam, the car chased the dogs away, Sam threw the keys at us after speaking loudly and rapidly. The pain was too much for me to pay attention to what he was saying, not that was an easy feat.

He took off out, and the loud sirens could be heard even through the doors. We waited quietly until the sirens stopped and the scraping of gravel disappeared. I got out of the car and picked up the keys. These were probably needed later on. Just as I got in the car again, the pain intensified, I gave a soundless shout and collapsed in the front car. I went in and out of consciousness, he pain intensifying for hours on end until day finally came and the pain seemed to ebb away, slowly. We took off and got to the Witwickey residence.

Sam saw us, dropped the milk and seemed to call someone. I really hoped it wasn't the police. He got out grabbed his bike and we were following. Apparently he didn't see me, how strange. I would have asked the car about it, but since he didn't exactly have eyes on the dashboard I couldn't say anything at all. Not that he would have understood me. While there was a way to crack my language, it was all mine so there were no way they could crack it.

We chased him down the road, Bumblebee went surprisingly slow, perhaps he was trying to chase him somewhere or just keep an aye on him. I didn't know, how could I know. All I knew it was getting harder to hide, and increasingly more painful. Sam hit an odd pavement stone and flipped around. Mikaela was there too. They must have exchanged some words before and now because she got up and started to follow him. The car made certain to keep behind Sam. Sam got into a parking lot and we followed, a police car entered as well, and the car didn't seem to like that a lot so he went out again. I hit the dashboard repeatedly.

"I know, baby, I know," came from the radio. I kicked it for good measure. "We're – going – back – trust me," I crossed my arms, and stared out of the window. Just as he promised, he turned heavily around and drove back again. The car stopped a robot from hitting Sam and Mikaela. I jumped into the back seat once the car stood still and fastened the seat belt. The car door sprung open.

"What is that thing?" Mikaela demanded frightened.

"You have to get in the car. Get in the car." Sam told her firmly.

"I don't want– I don't want to,"

"Get in. Trust me. Trust me!" Sam said frantically.

"Sam," Sam dragged her in.

"Eva!" Sam demanded turning around. I waved sheepishly at him. "You knew about this?" I stared open mouthed at him and shook my head. I gestured for him

"I'm asking you, not the car!" Sam shouted at me. I crossed my hands and looked away. "Don't be like that," he moaned. I gestured widely at him and he winced. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted." I pressed my lips firmly together. Slowly I started to sign what had happened to me after we had separated, excluding the part where he said I wasn't human. I didn't need him to start doubting me because of a robot.

We were being chased all day long, Judy even called to check on us. I was in so much trouble with them for not showing yesterday, but Sam told them I had been sleeping in the car again and had been kidnapped along with the car. Which was slightly more believable than anything as I often slept in the car when my room became too hot to sleep in in the summer nights. The rest of the trip was spent in silence as it gradually got darker.

You know the feeling of appending doom? Well, that was what I was feeling as we were rushing to a storage building's window. We drove right through, Sam chanting that we would die, but I, as much as I wish I could shout and scream, I remained completely quiet. We drove through the window and landed safely on the interior. With my heart up my chest, I relaxed, my body shaking ever so lightly; my eyes were big as plates. We drove through crates and got out of the building the evil cop car following a distance behind. We had lost him. We parked in a corner further in the evil car appeared and drove past us. The car cut the motor, and I was shaking like a leaf. The police car appeared and slowly the car started again and we took off. It tried to cut us off, but our car escaped and took an U turn,opening the door halfway through it and tossed Sam and Mikaela out. Before I could get out, the car started to transform. I had my hand outreached towards Sam and his to mine. Ready to take a hold of me. The car grabbed a hold of me and manoeuvred me as he fought.

He dropped me on the ground when he was thrown over before getting up. He started to fight much better without having to hold me so I wouldn't die. I took off to find Sam and Mikaela and found them walking towards us. I rushed up to Sam and hugged him tightly, my body shaking like a leaf.

"It's all right," Sam said, "I've got you." He hummed my favourite instrumental for me. He let me go when I stopped shaking so much, the pain in my back went ignored. We approached the yellow camaro robot.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela inquired, scared. I glanced back at her, but kept approaching the robot.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already," Sam explained.

"Well, do you speak Robot, because they just had a giant droid death match," Mikaela hissed out in a whispering voice.

"I think it want something from me," Sam said.

"What?"

"Well, cause the other one was talking about my eBay page," Sam explained. I approached the robot and touched his leg.

"You're the strangest lot I've ever met," Mikaela stated.

"Can you talk?" Sam inquired.

"XM satellite radio – digital cable brings you – Columbia broadcasting system," came from the radio. But I knew that it already spoke through it's radio.

"So you talk through the radio?" Sam asked.

"Thank you, you're beautiful, you're wonderful," it said from the radio, clapping slightly and pointing at Sam.

"What was that last night? What was that?" Sam inquired walking slowly up the road. Mikaela followed him.

"Message from starfleet, Captain – Throughout the inanimate vastness of space – angels will rain down like visitors from heaven, hallelujah!"

"Visitors from heaven? What, are you like an alien or something?" Mikaela asked. I would've loved to ask him questions myself but I couldn't do that, not without Sam and Mikaela finding something suspicious.

The radio squealed and the robot turned himself into a car again. "Any more questions you want to ask?" I got into the car, though Mikaela was struggling with getting inside. In the end she did. We drove quietly through the streets until we entered a tunnel where they had to just start talking.

"This car is a pretty good driver," Mikaela said.

"I know, why don't you go sit in the car over there?" Sam asked, gesturing towards the driving seat.

"I'm not going to sit in that seat, he's driving." Mikaela seemed horrified by the mere idea.

"Yeah, you're right. Why don't you sit in my lap?" Sam asked holding the seat belt.

"Why?" Mikaela asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I've got the only seat belt here. You know, safety first."

"Yeah, all right," Mikaela agreed, she climbed into Sam's lap and settled down.

"You all right?"

"Yeah." Mikaela replied. "You know, the seat belt move was a pretty smooth move."

"Yeah?" Sam gave a short quiet cocky snort.

"Though, why I don't understand is if this car is supposed to be this super advanced robot, why does it turn into this piece of crap camaro."

The car skidded to halt, taking up two lanes. People shouted at us to get a move on. The car door popped open and Mikaela and Sam left, it closed before I could get out, and it wouldn't budge. I would have screamed when the bot flipped us up on two wheels, I would have screamed even louder when we landed back of four, but I couldn't. I was holding tightly to the back seat when he came to stop in front of them. They got in, a pleased grin on their faces. My feathers were ruffled so I didn't particularly notice.

"Are you all right, Eva?" I shook my head.

The drive was silent until we got to to a water, where we stopped. We got out of the car and watched as four large flaming balls came rushing down to earth. We got back into the car and drove off, this time, Mikaela was in the back seat as I had refused stubbornly to sit in the back again. Afraid I wouldn't be getting out in time for something like the two last times happened. We stopped in an alley and got out. The bot transformed and it was quickly joined by four others. The largest being the one directly in front of us, he was also the one taking longest to transform. It was very beautiful to watch, now that I wasn't completely freaked out by it. The tallest of the bot leaned down.

"Are you Samuel James Witwickey, descendent of Archibald Witwickey?"

"They know your name," Mikaela whispered, like they wouldn't hear her.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We're autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cybertron," Optimus stated quickly.

"But you can call us autobots for short," the yellow hummer autobot stated.

"Autobots," sam replied.

"What's cracking little bitches," the silver porsche autobot stated.

"My first lieutenant Designation Jazz," Optimus told them.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz stated and jumped onto a car. I smirked, he's got a nice attitude.

"What's that? How did you learn to talk like that?" Sam inquired confused.

"We learned earth's languages through the World Wide Web," Optimus explained. "My weapon specialist, Ironhide."

"Feeling lucky, punk?"Ironhide said and took out his canons. I smirked and nodded. "I like this femme."

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus soothed.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my canons," Ironhide replied and put away his big guns.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet," Optimus continued.

"The femme smells like one of us," the colour in my face vanished along with my balance. I stumbled backwards and fell against Jazz's foot.

"Eva?" Sam looked at me confused. "What is he talking about?" I shook my head and gestured 'nothing'. He looked at me disbelieving. "Don't give me that bullshit, what's he talking about?" Sam demanded slightly mad. I closed my eyes and saw that I didn't have any choice but to show him. A tear streamed down my face. I stood up, supporting my weight against Jazz leg.

**_Author's Note._**

_Thank you_ Angelwings5952 who Reviewed.

Have a Happy New year all of you.


End file.
